landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Daddy Topps
Daddy Topps (aka Cera's Dad in later films, Toppsie, as he is called by Tria and Mr. Threehorn as he is called by the other grownups in the Great Valley) is a character in the Land Before Time films and television series. Voiced by Burke Byrnes in the first film, and John Ingle from the second to present, he is a Triceratops, and the father of main character Cera. Name He was credited as "Daddy Topps" in the first film and "Cera's Dad" in the first ten sequels. Most of his peers called him "Threehorn" or "Old Threehorn", while Grandpa and Grandma Longneck call him "my friend" "Mr. Threehorn" or "Old Mr. Threehorn". In the eleventh installment of the film series, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, the new character Tria, an old sweetheart of his, called him "Toppsie". Since then, many assume that Toppsie is his real name, although there has been argument over whether it is really his name or merely a pet name given to him by Tria. Cera was visibly angered when Ducky called her father Toppsie, but it is possible that Cera didn't know her dad's name, and disliked it because she had learned it from Tria, whom she was envious of for taking most of her father's attention from her. Personality {C His personality was unknown in the first film, but he was shown to be guilty of racism, or speciesism. He is seen growling at Littlefoot (whom he sees as a bad influence on Cera) and telling him that "Threehorns never play with longnecks." He was often portrayed as pompous, self-righteous, and bigoted; the degree of his pride and perverse stubbornness was seen in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving when he took Cera straight into a wildfire rather than going with the other dinosaurs. He is shown to be very protective of his daughter, even to the point of calling Littlefoot a bad influence, which enraged Littlefoot's Grandpa. He is aware of his bad attitude, but in the beginning of the story at least, thought nothing of it, saying that even if he was thought mean, he had a family to protect and he would do that by any means necessary. In a song from The Time of the Great Giving he says that was inculcated with this attitude by his own father, who told him to "stand and fight, don't run away." In recent films, he has still been shown stern and less understanding than Grandpa Longneck; but his prejudice and bad attitude have gradually lessened through the many sequels. In recent films, he has been shown to be part of the Great Valley's leadership, sharing power with Littlefoot's grandfather. Though Topps's and Littlefoot's family met early in the first film, it is assumed that he and Grandpa Longneck were formally introduced to each other after they were separated from their children in the great earthquake. This was shown in a flashback in The Stone of Cold Fire. Family There is also the question of where Topps's wife is, especially with the film The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, shows him happily courting Tria; Littlefoot was shown asking if she would be Cera's new mother. Topps's first wife (Cera's mother) was shown near at the beginning of The Land Before Time as were their other children. However, when he and Cera were reunited at the end of the film, his wife, and Cera's siblings, were gone. Given the fatalistic attitude of the first film (the narrator having stated that "Sharpteeth stalked the herds waiting to seize any who strayed") it is likely they died on the way to the Great Valley, or decided to follow Pterano away from the herds. However, as seen by the presence of Topps's grandchildren, Dinah and Dana, in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, at least one of his children, unnamed and likely one of Cera's elder siblings, was still alive and had made it to adulthood. After Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Topps and Tria have another daughter, Tricia. Trivia *Topsy is also the name of a circus elephant who lived from 1875 to 1/4/1903 (Aged 28). *Topps's personality is much similar to the Thomas the Tank Engine character, "Sir Handel". *In the movie We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Woog's natural prehistoric state is closely based on Topsy's appearance. Category:Threehorns Category:Fourfooters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Land Before Time characters Category:B-Class Articles Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters